The evolution of wide band gap semiconductors such as InGaAs and InGaN for utilization in high brightness white or single colour light emitting diodes has advanced with prior art focusing in areas of improved yield rate (binning), improvements in thermal removal appliques, and colour range stabilization; not to mention thermal effects on colour shift and light output efficiency. The focus on colour output by utilizing high photon output phosphors remains the industry standard for low forward current LED dies (3×10^2 Amperes) and high forward current LED dies (2.5×10^1 Amperes and greater). Current drawbacks are with thermal fluctuations over time with high efficiency phosphors and brightness output efficiency. Little or no attention, as indicated from the lack of prior art, has been paid to concept of optical lens systems being a more important issue than just placing a small quantity of phosphor over the LED die and covering it over with a small amount of transparent epoxy or polymer plastic. The present invention teaches that careful analysis of the action of photon conversion from the intrinsic 450 (average) nanometer photons propagating from the LED die-to-phosphor atoms are a result of Raman Scattering. Raman Scattering is inelastic and therefore total kinetic energy is not conserved, which results in the scattered photons not possessing the same frequency and wavelength as the incident photons from the a LED die. The conclusion is simply that the light output, as a result of this simple quantum mechanical process, is the combination of the secondary Raman scattered photons and the incident 450 nanometer photons from the LED die. This is the methodology means of producing white light, and the colour temperature range of this white light varies as to the chemical composition of the phosphor utilized. That remains the conclusion for the interest and investigation of the LED industry currently. There has been to date, across the board focus on increasing the lumens per watt by either refinement of the LED die selection by binning or by incorporating a plurality of LED dies in various cascoding, or cascading, or combinations of both. The present invention teaches that instead of Raman Scattering solely being responsible for the light output of fabricated LEDs currently; a novel combination approach utilizing Rayleigh Scattering, Mie Scattering, Stokes Scattering, quantum dots, nano-particles of metal, silicon or similar semiconductor material from the IIIB and IVB Group of the Periodic Table and micro or nano transparent spheres of glass or polymer plastic. This novel approach takes advantage of utilizing incident photons emitted from an LED die to excite said quantum dots that are tuned to a specific narrow pass-band; by definition quantum dots are semiconductors whose excitons are confined in all three spatial dimensions. Consequently, such materials have electronic properties intermediate between those of bulk semiconductors and those of discrete molecules. Quantum dot electronic characteristics are closely related to the size and shape of the individual crystal. Generally, the smaller the size of the crystal, the larger the band gap, the greater the difference in exit on energy between the highest valence band and the lowest conduction band becomes, therefore more energy is needed to excite the dot, and concurrently, more energy is released when the crystal returns to its resting state. For example, in fluorescent dye applications, this equates to higher frequencies of light emitted after excitation of the dot as the crystal size grows smaller, resulting in a color shift from red to blue in the light emitted. In addition to such tuning, a main advantage with quantum dots is that, because of the high level of control possible over the size of the crystals produced, it is possible to have very precise control over the conductive properties of the material. Quantum dots of different sizes can be assembled into a gradient multi-layer nano-film. Typical sizes of quantum dots range from 2 to 10 nm (1-50 atoms) in diameter, and by band gap engineering techniques can be finely tuned to a wide spectrum of individual narrow band gap Gaussian distribution curves for optimized photon output. With quantum dots in the range of 2 to 10 nm the highly tuned colour range of monochromatic photon release is well defined and stable with temperature variations and are much more efficient that phosphors by at least 30% increase, but an unusual phenomena occurs when the quantum dot becomes less than 1.7 nm in diameter.
Scattering is a general physical process where some forms of radiation, such as light, sound, or moving particles, are forced to deviate from a straight trajectory by one or more localized non-uniformities in the medium through which they pass. In conventional use, this also includes deviation of reflected radiation from the angle predicted by the law of reflection. Reflections that undergo scattering are often called diffuse reflections and unscattered reflections are called specular (mirror-like) reflections
The types of non-uniformities that cause scattering, sometimes known as scatterers or scattering centers, are too numerous to list, but a small sample includes particles, bubbles, droplets, density fluctuations in fluids, crystallites in polycrystalline solids, defects in monocrystalline solids, surface roughness, cells in organisms, and textile fibers in clothing. The effects of such features on the path of almost any type of propagating wave or moving particle can be described in the framework of scattering theory.
Dominant areas where scattering and scattering theory are significant include radar sensing, medical ultrasound, semiconductor wafer inspection, polymerization process monitoring, acoustic tiling, free-space communications, and computer-generated imagery.
The types of scattering utilized with the present invention are Rayleigh Scattering, Mie Scattering, and Stokes Scattering.